My Life
by Ria0207
Summary: Tris Prior has gone through a lot. Her father dying when she was a 6 year-old girl, her boyfriend cheating on her, her brother moving away, her mom getting a boyfriend… and to top it all off… She's moving to Chicago. Leaving California might just be the best thing that has ever happened to her… This is a high school Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first Divergent Fanfic. Most people say that this high school topic is way over used, and well, I guess agree but then at the same time, there isn't enough. So here I present to you… ****My Life**** By: RachelLovesDivergent**

_Summary: Tris Prior has gone through a lot. Her father dying when she was a 6 year-old girl, her boyfriend cheating on her, her brother moving away, her mom getting a boyfriend… and to top it all off… She's moving to Chicago. Leaving California might just be the best thing that has ever happened to her… _

_Tris POV: _

You can be amazing  
You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug  
You can be the outcast  
Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love  
Or you can start speaking up

Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do  
When they settle 'neath your skin  
Kept on the inside and no sunlight  
Sometimes a shadow wins  
But I wonder what would happen if you

Say what you wanna say  
And let the words-

Stupid Alarm. I slam my fist against it repeatedly until it stops. I sit up and take in my surroundings. Where the hell am I? Oh, right. I'm in Chicago. I can't believe Mom made me move here. I'm gonna hate it, I just know it. I sigh, and get up, I decide to not sulk around anymore and start fresh. I absolutely loved my life in California. I was popular; I had a perfect boyfriend and amazing friends. But soon things starting falling apart. I caught my so-called _perfect _boyfriend cheating on me with Nita, the school slut. I was so sad but I masked my sadness, like always…

Everyone thought I didn't care and they didn't expect anything less, since I'm just so badass. Everyone expect Maya, my best friend. She has always been there for me and as cheesy as that might sound, it's true. She was there when my dad died, she never gave me pity, she gave me the strength to continue and she showed me that life really does have good things if you just look for them. She and I are inseparable. Sadly, we won't be going to the same school anymore. But since her dad, Bud is dating my mom, Natalie, she moved here with us. Maya's mom died when she was born. I really like Bud, he is caring and very good to my mom. She deserves to be happy.

I get up and go to the bathroom. I shower and pick out what to wear. I choose something nice and cute. A blue crop top with white line going across it and white high waisted shorts. **(A/N the outfit probably sounds weird, but I have that outfit and just can't describe it right, so just imagine a nice and cute outfit that you own and picture Tris wearing it.) **A wear my blue converse and put my hair in a braid. I apply my foundation, powder, concealer to my face, then I put on some mascara and eyeliner to make my eyes pop. I put on a little blush, lip gloss and eye shadow. Not too much. I grab my bag and walk towards my brother's room; I'm about to knock when I remember that he isn't here with us. My brother went to a fancy boarding school in the UK and I really miss my other half. Since we are twins we have always been really close, I also always suspected he had a crush on Susan, our neighbor. I guess I won't be able to get them together now…

I go downstairs and grab a granola bar. What time is it? I know school starts at 8 and it's 10 minutes away in walking distance. I glance at the clock and see that its still 7:20. I plop down on the couch and eat my granola bar. 5 minutes later, I see Maya walking down the stairs. She is wearing jeans and a white blouse. Very simple but it looks good on her. It complements her dirty blonde wavy hair and brown eyes. She smiles at me and grabs an apple. She sits down next to me.

"You nervous?" She asks me.

"Are you?" I ask back

"Yeah, I just wish we went to school together." She sighs

"Yeah, me too" We keep talking until I look back at the clock and see that it's 7:35. We better start heading out. I yell goodbye as I close the door and we part ways, as our schools are in different areas of Chicago. I wave and start down the path. Soon enough I am at school and I have 15 minutes left. I go to the office and get my schedule and locker

_**Name: Tris Prior **_

_**Grade: 11**__**th**__** grade (Junior)**_

_**Locker Number: 82**_

_**Schedule:**_

_**Day A: **_

_**Math – Mrs. Veronica Roberts**_

_**Science – Ms. Jeanine Matthews **_

_**Lunch**_

_**Spanish – Mr. Hector Arcia**_

_**Music – Ms. Tori Wu**_

_**Day B: **_

_**English – Mrs. Ana Fernandez**_

_**Gym – Mr. Coach Amar **_

_**Lunch**_

_**History – Eric Jones**_

_**Art – Ella Fletcher**_

I go find my locker and I can't seem to find it. I see a girl with tan skin and short brown hair. She's tall and pretty. I'm not really short, like at all, I am about 5'6 and I have always been known for my pretty looks. **(A/N In this story she is really pretty and not ugly at all)** I go up to her and ask her,

"Umm.. hi. I'm new here and I can't seem to find my locker."

"Oh, sure, let me help you!" She answers very joyfully.

" Number 82"

"That's right next to mine!"

I smile at her, she seems genuinely nice. We walk to our lockers and I get my stuff for math. She and I compared schedules and we have every class together. Yay! I made a new friend.

We arrive to math and pick two seats in the back. Class starts in 5 minutes but Christina says that Ms. Roberts is always 20 minutes late. 2 guys and 2 other girls come over to where we are.

I smile at them and Christina starts introducing us.

" Hey Guys, this is Tris."

"I'm Will," This guy that has shaggy blonde hair and sea green eyes, says, he keeps eying Christina; they would make such a cute couple.

"And I'm Four" I turn slightly and I am captivated by these beautiful blue eyes. He is very tall and very, very handsome. I smile and he smiles back.

"And I'm Marlene and this is Shauna" a pretty girl with brown hair says.

"You'll meet the other 2 in out group later." Christina says I nod and sit down. We engage in small talk until Ms. Roberts shows up. I zone out and think about those blue eyes.

"Ms. Prior, care to answer the question!" I look at the board and see the equation,

"2.98856315" I answer. I have always been really good in math, I'm not sure why.

Ms. Roberts looks amazed and so does everyone else. I blush and look down. As class goes on, I feel a pair of eyes staring at me and I turn around to see Four staring at me! He blushed a bit and looks away. I smile and look back at the board. Christina looks at me and wiggles her eyebrows. I just smile and try to pay attention. Class ends and I go to science. Ms. Matthews honestly gives me the creeps. I just shudder at the thought of her. Class ends and everyone runs out of the classroom.

Christina invited me to sit with her and her group during Science. I'm happy that I have made friends. I just wish Maya were here. I miss her so much. We walk to lunch and as we are walking I get a bunch of catcalls. I just keep walking. We reach the table and everyone is sitting down. I see an empty seat next to Christina and across from Four. I keep my bag there and go get my lunch. I grab some cake and a salad and some water too. I go back to my seat and I hear Christina say,

"And this is Uriah and his brother, Zeke." Oh my God, I would recognize those names anywhere. Those are my cousins! Uri and ZekeyBear. I drop my fork and look up.

"TrissyPoo!" They scream at the same time. Weirdos. I smile and say,

"Uri, Zeke! I haven't seen you two idiots since forever! Oh, and don't call me TrissyPoo!" I try to glare at them but I end up laughing. The rest of the table is confused.

Uriah explains,

"This is my cousin, Tris" they say something like Oh, or Ok. Then I remember Uri telling me about a girl, Marlene, and he has a huge crush on her, so does Zeke, but with Shauna.

I decide to tease him and I say,

"Oh Uri, that's Marlene the girl that you said you l-" I'm cut off by Uri's hand clamping my mouth shout. He shoots daggers at me with his eyes. He lets go of his hand and I laugh with everyone else. Marlene just blushes and then kisses his cheek now he is blushing too; even more than before. Awwww… cute. I look up to see Four staring at me, again. He is so handsome and his eyes are just… I realize I have been staring too long and I cough awkwardly. He looks away. We decide to start a conversation,

"So why did you move here?" Four asks, everyone in the table is quiet and listening to our conversation.

"My mom got a promotion and I moved here." He nods and then Christina says,

"Oh my god, it's father's day on Sunday!" **(A/N I know Father's day is in June for most, but I just wanted to add this. Let's just say it is in August) **I don't really celebrate Father's day, since I don't really have dad. I always help Maya make something special for Bud, her dad. Uri and Zeke don't have a mom but they have a dad. (**A/n Also not true, but it's fanfic, just bear with me) **

Will says that he is making a cake, Chris is buying him clothes, Zeke and Uri are hosting a party for him, Shauna is going to buy him clothes too and Marlene is making a card and a cake. Four is getting his dad some baseball things he wanted. **(A/N Also, Four isn't abused, his dad just isn't home often, but Marcus is a good dad. And his mom isn't dead.) **Then Christina does what I wish she didn't, She asks me,

"What are you getting for your dad Tris?" Zeke and Uri exchange a glance. I just keep a straight face and which much pain I say,

"I don't have a dad." I feel a knot in my throat. I swallow it.

"Oh, um… I- Um- Sorry Tris, I didn't know." She looks down.

"It's okay." I just shrug it off. "Um, I'm going to get my stuff for Spanish." I feel the tears coming. I get up and turn around. I go to the locker area and I just allow myself to shed a single tear. I just smile and continue with life. Dwelling on the past never helped anyone. But the thing is, I once heard my mom talking on the phone and I found out something. My dad didn't accidentally die… he was murdered… I wanted to know who did it so badly but I just let that go. I won't ever get him back so I just don't care about it. I take a deep breath. I smile and go to Spanish.

**Here is the first chapter… What did you think? Should I keep writing? Feel free to review and PM for anything, even just for a conversation when you're lonely. If you have any ideas, questions or comments, just review or PM me. Also, don't forget to Follow and Favorite.**

**Tootles,**

**RachelLovesDivergent**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I'm back. I just wanted to make sure I told you that I changed Jess's name to Maya. And her description has changed too. Sorry, but I just had to. (And Maya, if you're reading this, yes, I did change her name.) Also, I wanted to thank you guys for the reviews, favorites and follows! Thank to everyone! So now… on with the story…**

**VERY IMPORTANT A/N AT THE END! PLEASE READ! **

_Tris POV: _

***TIME SKIP TO END OF SPANISH***

Spanish was uneventful. Christina got sick and went to the nurse so I was stuck by myself. Mr. Arcia is a boring teacher but not a bad one. My Spanish is okay so I didn't have much trouble. I go to my locker and leave my stuff from Spanish inside and grab a notebook and a pencil for Music since I have no idea what I'll need. The Music room is right next to the Spanish room so I wouldn't have needed Christina's help. I go in and there are only a few students since class starts in about 7 minutes. There are 4 table and each table fits 6. I go to the empty one at the end of the classroom.

As I'm sitting a guy, brown hair, green eyes, strong built, comes over to where I am. He is probably a jock and a player. I have learned how not to be blinded by looks. He smiles and stands in front of me. I smile expectantly at him.

"Tris, right?" I nod "How about you and I meet up after school?" He then winks at me. _How can I get out of this without making a new enemy? _I think to myself. _I _could_ tell him I have a boyfriend. _

"Sorry, I have a boyfriend." He nods but still winks at me when he stands up. He comes close to me and whispers in my ear.

"The offer still stands" I try my best not to look disgusted but I smile and when he finally leaves I put my disgusted face on and turn around on my seat. I turn around to see Christina, Uriah, Four, Marlene and Will sitting there.

"Why does he do that?" I ask no one in particular.

"He's the school player." Christina answers.

"Thought so." I say back.

"So what's your boyfriend's name?" Uriah asks me. Wait. I don't _have _a boyfriend. Oh right. I told that guy that I had a boyfriend.

"I don't have one, I just said it so he would leave me alone." I answer. He nods and for a moment a see relief and happiness in Four's face. Does he like me? Probably not. But maybe. No, he doesn't. Maybe, just maybe. I turn to face the teacher. She introduces herself as Tori and asks us to sing a song in table groups.

"So how about I do guitar, Will does drums, Marlene does guitar with me and Christina does the piano and Four and Tris sing." Uriah suggests. I don't want to sing. I decide to vote against the idea but Four says it's okay and I agree. We decide to sing "Six Degrees of Separation" By: The Script. After getting everything ready, it's our turn.

**Four:**

You've read the books  
You've watched the shows  
What's the best way?  
No one knows ye

Ye meditate  
Get hypnotized  
Anything to take it from your mind  
But it won't go

**Tris:**

You're doing all these things out of desperation  
Oooohh  
Waooohh  
You're going through six degrees of separation

Ye hit a drink  
Ye take a talk  
Watch the past go up in smoke  
Ye fake a smile  
Ye lie and say:  
You're better now than ever  
And your life's okay

Well it's not, no ooohh  
You're doing all these things out of desperation  
Oooohh  
Waooohh  
You're going through six degrees of separation

**Tris and Four:**

First, you think the worst is a broken heart  
What's gonna kill you is the second part  
And the third, is when your world splits down the middle  
Fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself  
Fifth, you see them out with someone else  
And the sixth, is when you admit that you may have messed up a little

No, no, there ain't no help, it's every man for himself  
No, no, there ain't no help, it's every man for himself

**Four:**

You tell your friends, strangers too  
Anyone who'll throw an arm around you  
Tarot cards, gems and stones  
Believing all that sh*t's gonna heal your soul

Well it's not, no ooohh  
You're only doing things out of desperation  
Oooohh, Waooohh  
You're going through six degrees of separation

**Four and Tris:**

First, you think the worst is a broken heart  
What's gonna kill you is the second part  
And the third, is when your world splits down the middle  
Fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself  
Fifth, you see them out with someone else  
And the sixth, is when you admit that you may have messed up a little

**Tris:**  
No, there's no starting over  
Without finding closure  
You take them back, no hesitation  
That's when you know you've reached the sixth degree of separation

No, there's no starting over  
Without finding closure  
You take them back, no hesitation  
That's how you know you've reached the sixth degree of separation

**Four and Tris:**

First, you think the worst is a broken heart  
What's gonna kill you is the second part  
And the third, Is when your world splits down the middle  
Fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself  
Fifth, you see them out with someone else  
And the sixth, is when you admit that you may have messed up a little

No, no, there ain't no help  
It's every man for himself  
You're goin' through six degrees of separation

No, no, there ain't no help  
It's every man for himself  
You're goin' through six degrees of separation

No, no, there ain't no help  
It's every man for himself

When we are done cheering erupts. We all smile triumphantly. We go back to our seats and listen to the other bands. They were okay but the cheering wasn't as loud for them as it was for us.

**_Time Skip_**

Today was uneventful but at least I made friends. I'm glad I did. I hope Maya had a good day too; I can't wait for her to tell me about it. The school isn't that far away from home so I'm there in some time. I walk in and I find Maya laying on the floor. She does this when she's thinking. I go over to her and sit crisscross on the floor.

"Hey May," I say. She looks over to me and sighs. "You okay?"

"Could be better." She answers. I must look confused because she starts to explain,

"At school, they bully me. I hate it, I just- just-" She starts crying and I extend my arms for her to hug me. I pat her head and tell her it will be okay, but will it really? I just hope it does, she doesn't deserve this.

**That's it! I wrote this chapter yesterday but I made some changes and well, yeah. So… this was kind of a filler chapter but drama shall come tomorrow. And sorry about the name change of Maya. My best friend's name is Maya and she asked to be in the story. **_**VERY IMPORTANT PART:**_** Also, some people might notice that the characters names might be changed. Will's sisters name is going to be Alexandra, not Cara. And, Lynn's name is going to be Raquel. And I might make changes, but probably not. These are probably the only name changes. If you are confused, just ask me. **

**Don't forget to review, favorite and follow! **

**Tootles, **

**RachelLovesDivergent**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Thanks for all the reviews and stuff! You guys are amazing! I want to make sure you guys actually read these Author Notes because most are very important to the story. If you read this, comment your eye color.**

After I calmed Maya down I went to bed and to school the next day. School was very boring for the rest of the week. Today, it was Friday and I really don't want to go to school. But I might get to see Four today… I zone out for a bit until I realize it's time to go to school. I grab my bag and head out. I just think about how today will go… Today is Day A again so it's an okay day, but I prefer Day B's better than A's. Soon enough, I'm at school. Math goes by, easy. Science goes by, creepy… Finally lunch! I walk to lunch with Christina. When we get there, there is someone sitting in my seat. And I know exactly who she is. The purple streak in her hair gives it away. It's Maya! Wait. What is she doing here? I decide to have fun with the situation.

"Umm… I sit here…MOVE!" I scream at her. Everyone in the table is looking shocked at me. Maya starts stuttering and scrambling out of her seat. She starts to apologize and turns around. She looks at me and sighs in relief.

"Tris! You scared the shit out of me!" She yells. I just smile at her. She and I have this smile that only we understand. It all started when we both had braces when we were little and she used to smile. I called it the 'creepy braces smile'. It has stuck ever since. She sits in an empty seat next to my seat.

"You guys know each other?" Four asks.

"Know each other? We're best friends." Maya answers to Four.

"You scared us for a second Tris!" Will says to me. I nod and then I think about it. _What is Maya doing here?_

"Maya, what are you doing here?" I ask Maya.

"I got expelled! For the most stupidest reason! I got in a fight and I got expelled on Wednesday. Natalie found a spot in this school so I transferred!" She explains to me. I then proceed to ask her,

"Why didn't you tell me? We _live _in the same house. Our rooms, they're right next to each other."

"I wanted to surprise you Tris" She winks at me. I nod and everyone is introduced to Maya. Sometime during lunch Uriah speaks up.

"Tris, Maya, our 'gang' is still missing one person, his name is Javier and he had a soccer tournament so he is a week late to school. He starts on Monday. You guys will love him." I bet I could set him up with Maya if he didn't have a girlfriend. Hmm…

Spanish is next and Mr. Arcia doesn't really care if you talk in class or not so I sit in a table of four. Soon, Christina and Will sit next to each other, across from me and then Four comes and sits next to me. My inner self is squealing with joy but I am calm on the outside.

"Hi Four."

"Hey Tris." He says to me. "So are you trying out for any sports?" He casually asks.

"I think I'm doing track, cheerleading and if there is a girls soccer team I'll join that too." He nods in understanding. "What are you joining?"

"Football for sure and maybe soccer."

"Awesome"

The rest of the day goes by in a blur and right now I'm in my room listening to "Cha-Ching" By: Imagine Dragons. I feel a tap on my shoulder and I jump. I set down my earphones to see Bud standing there. I sigh in relief.

"Bud! You scared me!" He chuckles.

"Sorry kiddo, I just wanted to remind you that today my boss, his wife and their son are coming over to dinner today. Wear something nice." Oh I forgot about that.

"What time?"

"In like 2 hours" My eyes widen.

"2 hours! I have to get ready now!" I kick him out of my room and start to get dressed. I settle for a royal blue pleated scuba knit dress I got from Forever 21. A gold necklace and gold bracelets. I do my makeup and hair and put my dress on. I take a pic of it and upload it to Instagram. I instantly get a bunch of likes. After what seemed like minutes Bud's boss is here. I plaster a smile on my face and go downstairs as the door is being opened.

_OH MY GOD! NO FREAKING WAY! _It's Four! Chill Tris. Be calm. I keep the smile on my face and go over to them. Four's mouth is in the shape of an 'o' when he sees me. I blush and look down. He then regains his posture and greets my family and I. Maya comes down the stairs wearing a Printed Heart Back Skater Dress from Rue21. She looks amazing! She sits down next to me and she is surprised to see Four in the seat next to the one across her. The adults all talk about something I don't really care about so I ask,

"Mom, can the 3 of us go to the family room?"

"Sure honey"

The 3 of us go to the family room which is really is just a room with sliding door that had 2 couches and a chair. It's called the family room cause it is the most cozy room since it has this very amazing rug and it's all cozy and stuff. I sit in the couch with Maya and Four sits on the chair.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Maya then leaves but doesn't go until she winks and wiggles her eyebrows at me. Is she suggesting I have a thing for Four? To be honest, I do have a thing for him but I don't think he likes me back. I mean look at him!

My thoughts are disturbed by Four snapping his fingers in front of my face. I snap out of it.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking. I smile at him.

_**Tobias POV: **_(I just thought I should change it up a bit)

She smiles at me. Her smile is so beautiful. I just wish I could lean in and- Wait. I shouldn't be thinking like this. She probably doesn't even like me that way. I do like her. She's just perfect. She's so selfless and kind and brave and smart and just amazing in every way. Since when did I become so soft? I guess she just has that effect on me. I need to find out if she even remotely likes me. Oh. I. Know.

"Hey Tris. Tomorrow Uriah and Zeke are throwing a party. Are you going?"

"I forgot about that. I would go I don't have a car." Her face falls a little.

"You could me with me?" I suggest. Her face lights up with joy but she controls it and she is just smiling her beautiful smile.

"I'd love to." She just stares at me and I stare at her. I start to lean in and so does she. When the door comes sliding open and we immediately spring apart. It's her mom.

"Am I interrupting something?" She asks.

"No, we were just talking about school and stuff…" She answers. Wow. She's a good liar.

"Okay. The Eatons are leaving." I get up and go to the dinning room. My father and mother are at the door. I say goodbye to the Priors and head home with my parents.

"Honey, why are you smiling? You look like a doof." My mother says with a smile creeping onto her face when she says doof. It's our word.

"Can't I just be happy?"

She just nods but not really understanding. That night I spot trying to stop Tris from entering my head. She is just filling all of my thoughts. And I let it happen…

**So? How'd you like it? I know I said there was going to be drama in this chapter but I just want Four and Tris to get to know each other first. And I have a question… Do you guys want me to get Four and Tris together in Zeke and Uri's party or in the later chapters. I'm not exactly sure what to do. You decide!**

**Tootles my fellow fictioners,**

**Ria0207**

**BTW, I changed my pen name to Ria0207. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Rachel here! Here is an update… And… WHY DOESN'T ANYONE READ THE A/N! *****smile***

_**Tris POV:**_

I wake up extra early today and after an hour of trying to find what to wear I do something I never thought I would do. I call Christina.  
"Hey Chris!"

"Hey Tris! Oh it rhymes!"

"I wanted to ask you… Could you come over and help me pick what to wear?"

"I thought you'd never ask. I'll be there in a few" I can just feel her smile

I wait for 5 minutes when the door bell rings. I run downstairs and open the door for Christina. We could up to my room and choose a dress. We settle with a white blouse tucked into a pleated chiffon skirt that is a salmon colored. I wear a tank top underneath the blouse and shorts underneath the skirt in case we play Truth or Dare. Christina also finds some clothes for herself. She is wearing a black flare skirt with a cream colored Lace & Mesh crop top. She doesn't wear any clothes underneath. Just her underwear, I wonder how that'll turn out.

After hours of picking and putting and lots of other things. We are ready and right on time. Christina and I hop onto her car, which is a 2014 cherry red corvette stingray. It's amazing. We know we are in the right house when we hear the blaring music coming from a particular house. We dance for a like 2 hours. Well, I mostly sit in the couch while Chris dances with Will and Four and I sneak glances at each other. Four stands up and asks me to dance. We dance for a while when Zeke yells…

"If you aren't Four, Tris, Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene or Shauna please leave!" I go to them and we all sit in a circle to start our truth or dare game. This will be interesting…

**This isn't the end of the chapter but I don't know what to add. I mean, I want to do a Truth or Dare and Never Have I Ever part but I have no ideas! ****Ayúdenme!**** Help me! **

**Tootles my amigos,**

**GIVE ME IDEAS! I have most but I still need a couple. Thanks! **

**~ Rachel aka Ria0207 ~**


End file.
